During a surgical procedure, e.g., neurosurgery, spinal surgery, otolaryngological surgery, facial plastic or reconstructive surgeries, and the like, a medical tray is generally disposed so as to be located over a patient's chest. The medical tray is available to a surgical technologist or scrub personnel for storage or placement of various surgical instruments, liquids, gauzes, etc. If the surgeon performing the operation requires one of the items located thereon, he or she typically asks the surgical technologist or scrub personnel for the item. This may be a distraction for the surgeon focused on their work. It is possible for the surgeon to access the medical tray directly and select the desired item, but the medical tray is often not positioned so it can be accessed by both the surgeon and the surgical technologist.